


raw... extreme... these are our ghost adventures

by nateheywood



Series: Coldwave Winter Week 2018 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Bickering, Coldwave Winter Week 2018, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Ray is... an idiot, Supernatural Elements, it's concealed Want, len thinks he's running a vlog but it's just to put the truth out there!, mick is just trying his best, so are mick and len but they're less obvious about it, the weekly updates don't count!, they start off bickering but really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateheywood/pseuds/nateheywood
Summary: “I’m Ray,” Ray says quickly, probably because Mick looks like he’s about to either strangle Len or fuck him right then and there. It’s hard to tell, with Mick. “This is Mick. I don’t usually do this, but Mick’s regular partner asked me to cover for her.”“Len,” the man says, shortly. “I’m making a documentary.”“We are too,” Mick says quickly, but Ray starts talking over him before he can get the words out.“We’re making a YouTube video,” he tells Len, who perks up.“Oh?”-Or, in which Mick and Ray are ghost hunting, and Len crashes in on their party.





	raw... extreme... these are our ghost adventures

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ghost adventures, a show that i will love and cherish until my dying day
> 
> i don't CARE if this doesn't technically fall under the 'supernatural beings' prompt! this is my dream au
> 
> Prompts chosen: Supernatural Beings & #7 Huddling for Warmth

_ [It’s pitch black. There’s a fumbling noise, and suddenly the camera turns on. Everything is green due to the nightvision, and the camera jolts around for a few moments before steadying.]  _

“And… action!” Ray’s voice says from behind. Mick scowls.

“This is a fucking nightmare,” he says, directly into the camera. It jolts as if offended.

“Hey!”

“If you break my camera,” Mick growls, not bothering to keep his flashlight from shining into Ray’s eyes, “I won’t hesitate to murder you.” The eerie way his pupils shine in the night vision helps to make his glare that much more intimidating.

The camera moves up and down in the mockery of a nod. Mick’s eyes roll heavenward, as if he’s silently asking God what he’s done to deserve this.

“Do you think the ghosts would welcome me to the family?” Ray asks.

“What?” he asks, because  _ what.  _ He looks bewildered.

“If you murder me,” Ray says, and Mick’s expression flattens. “Do you think the ghosts would let me haunt with them?”

Mick stares for a long moment before his eyes flicker to the camera. “Let’s just set up the static cams,” he says, and starts walking away before Ray can respond. The camera jostles as Ray half-jogs to keep up.

“This is harder than Amaya made it sound,” he says, and his face suddenly fills the entire screen as he turns the camera on himself, giving the audience a good look at him. This is probably when he and his jawline become fan-favorites. “I’m not even sure if the night vision is on.”

“Give me that.” All that can be seen are blurred movements until Mick’s face appears, scowling. “It’s on,” he says gruffly. He shoves it into Ray’s hands, the world turning into a green and black blur. About half the audience is now motionsick.

On the way up the stairs, Ray turns the camera back to himself again, grinning cheerfully. “Hi!” he says. “I’m Ray! Amaya couldn’t make it this trip, so I’m Mick’s replacement camera man this video. Don’t worry, though, Amaya will be back soon! I’m a little nervous, but Mick seem--”

“Shut up,” Mick interrupts, and his patience is definitely thinner with Ray than it is with Amaya, who usually acts as the calm to Mick’s storm. Ray has already made it clear that he isn’t going to be that. “This isn’t a fucking vlog.”

“Sorry!” Ray says earnestly. He turns the camera around just in time to capture Mick rubbing his face in exasperation.

They march the rest of the way in silence, stopping at the end of the upstairs hallway, and Mick marks an x with the black tape in his bag. “We only have two static cams,” he says to the camera. “So I’m going to place one up here,” he motions with his arm, and the camera pans around the narrow hallway, the several closed doors leading off of it looking eerie. “And one in the basement, near the hole. T--”

He’s cut off by heavy footsteps behind the door nearest to them. They stop right when they reach the door. Ray inhales a sharp breath, and Mick quickly puts a finger against his lips, frozen in place.

They wait in silence for what feels like years.

It’s not until Mick relaxes that the doorknob starts turning. The camera starts shaking even as it zooms in on the handle.

The door slowly opens. A hand can be seen around the doorknob on the inside. To be fair, it does look a little skeletal.

Ray  _ screams _ . Like, he must really use his lungs to project, because  _ damn. _

Two more shouts can be heard until Ray drops the camera, and all that can be seen are blurs and streaks of light. The thudding of boots can be heard along with the noise of the camera hitting the ground.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” Mick’s voice growls. Two pairs of boots fill the screen. The larger ones are assumed to be Mick’s. “Who are you?”

“None of your business,” an unfamiliar voice snaps. A Central City accent colors the words. “Who are  _ you _ ?”

“None of your business,” Mick parrots, and then there’s a long silence. A staring contest may or may not be occurring.

“Boy Scout,” Mick says, eventually. “Pick up the camera.”

Ray does so, and Mick and another man’s face appear on screen, both with similar looks of intense suspicion and irritation. The other man is handsome, with buzzed dark hair and sharp cheekbones, and Mick gives him a once over that he probably thinks is subtle.

“I thought I had this place booked,” Mick says, after they finish glaring at each other. He motions to the camera the man is holding down by his side. “They told me they wouldn’t let anyone else in tonight.”

“They didn’t,” the man drawls. “I let myself in.”

Mick’s eyebrows shoot up, unimpressed. “You broke in.” He doesn’t sound as scandalized as he should, and viewers add it to their list of evidence that Mick has gone to prison at least once.

The man just shrugs.

“Wait - you actually broke in?!” Ray gasps. The man looks at him, hostility forgotten in the name of a small smirk.

“I needed this house for my documentary, but I got… banned, a couple years ago.”

“So you broke in,” Mick says. The man nods.

“So I broke in.”

“Why’d you get banned?” Ray asks from behind the camera. The man purses his lips.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business.”

“Somethin’ embarrassing?” Mick guesses, and the man smirks.

“Something like that,” he says, and nobody should be able to make  _ anything _ sound that lewd.

“I’m Ray,” Ray says quickly, probably because Mick looks like he’s about to either strangle Len or fuck him right then and there. It’s hard to tell, with Mick. “This is Mick. I don’t usually do this, but Mick’s regular partner asked me to cover for her.”

“Len,” the man says, shortly. “I’m making a documentary.”

“We are too,” Mick says quickly, but Ray starts talking over him before he can get the words out.

“We’re making a YouTube video,” he tells Len, who perks up.

“Oh?” he says, sliding his gaze over to Mick, who is glaring. “Doing this to get more subscribers, Mick?”

“It’s the only good platform for a ghost hunting series,” Mick growls. “The TV shows are all bullshit, and you know it.”

Ray chuckles. “I don’t know, Zak Bagans might--”

“Never say that name to me again,” Mick and Len say, simultaneously. They very pointedly do not look at each other afterwards.

“So,” Len says, after a beat. “This for a static cam?” He motions to the taped ‘x’, and it’s as if Mick is suddenly reminded that they’re filming.

“You need to leave,” he says, instead of answering. “We booked the place. You can break in some other night.”

Len’s face appears to completely shut down, and he narrows his eyes at Mick.

“Don’t feel like it,” he says, coldly, and any camaraderie that might have been forming between the two is gone. A sharp shrug accents his words, giving them a sarcastically casual air.  “Guess you’re stuck with me.”

“What?” Mick growls, and Len meets his glare confidently. Another smirk dances at the corner of his mouth.

“You heard me.”

Mick’s eyes look like they’re about to pop out of his head, but before he can do anything, Ray steps forward and touches his arm. “Let’s go talk over there,” he says, pointedly, before heading to the other end of the hall. Mick, to the audience’s surprise, follows without argument, leaving an amused looking Len at the other end. 

Ray lets his arm fall to his side, which means that the camera points at the ground throughout most of the hushed conversation.

“No,” Mick says, before Ray can speak.

“He could be fun?”

“No.”

“He could have footage we want?”

“ _ No _ .”

“Listen, it’s not like we can make him leave--”

“Who says that?”

“ _ It’s not like we can make him leave, _ ” Ray reiterates, with emphasis. There’s a brief silence while they presumably have a battle of wills. Ray must win, because he’s the one to continue. “And if we split up we won’t know if what we hear is him or actually something good. We kind o--”

The camera cuts off suddenly.

-

The camera flickers back on, and Ray’s face greets them. Mick must be holding the camera, because both of Ray’s hands are visible, and Len can be seen in the background fiddling with his own equipment.

“It’s working,” Mick says, and the relief is palpable in his voice.

“Thank goodness,” Ray says to Mick, and then he looks into the camera. “Our camera shut off because the battery died, which is weird, because it was only at eighty percent when I checked before Mick and I talked.”

“Spooky,” Len says without looking up from his bag. The corners of his mouth twitch up in amusement. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Ray says adamantly. “It’s actually kind of a good sign, because draining batteries quickly is a sign of ghost activity. It’s happened on  _ Ghost Adventures  _ before--”

“We don’t talk about that shitshow,” Mick hisses, and instead of looking chagrined, Ray’s eyebrows twitch up in amusement. 

“Sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all, and Len snorts from his place in the background.

“Here,” Mick sighs, and Ray takes the camera from him.

Mick appears on screen, looking kind of exasperated. It makes sense, with Ray and now Len running around with him. “I set up the static cams while Ray tried to fix the camera,” he informs the audience. “Lenny--”

“ _ Don’t  _ call me that.”

“ _ Len _ has some too, so we put those in the two bedrooms. We’re going to start walking around when Len gets his camera up and running.”

Len flashes a thumb’s up to the camera when it pans to him, and then it cuts out.

-

It cuts back to show the backs of Mick and Len walking through the hallway towards the last bedroom, whispering to each other.

“Uh, guys,” Ray says, and Mick visibly cringes before turning around to face Ray. Len also turns, looking vaguely put out. 

“Do you know what ‘whisper’ means?” Len says through his teeth.

“Sorry,” Ray whispers, before continuing. “It’s just, I think something just touched my --  _ ow!”  _ This last part is shouted, and Len can be seen flinching back before the camera drops to Ray’s side. There’s a fumbling noise as Mick grabs it, and Ray appears, grimacing in pain as he puts a hand to his neck.

Len rushes over and Mick moves to stand at his side to get a better angle. “Let me see,” Len says, not bothering to whisper, and Ray lifts his hand. Three long scratches follow the line of his neck, and Len turns to look at Mick, eyes wide.

Ray looks worried. “Wha--” He’s cut off when he suddenly flips onto his stomach, ankle high in the air. There’s a pause in which Mick and Len stare at Ray in shock and Ray stares back, before Ray is pulled suddenly into the bedroom right behind him. The door slams shut as soon as he’s in.

Mick and Len just stand there for a beat before Len leaps into action, going to try the doorknob. It won’t budge. He starts kicking it, throwing his shoulder into it, and Mick starts to say, “Wait, we need to--”

He’s cut off when he straight up flies into the room behind him, hitting the wall with a thud. He nearly loses the camera as he slides down, but manages to keep a grip. When he hits the floor, he scrambles to raise the camera up, so that the audience has a clear view of what happens next.

“ _ Dammit! _ ” Len says quickly from the hallway, and leaves Ray’s door to race through Mick’s. He just barely makes it in before the door slams shut.

A shrill scream echoes through the air, so loud that Len drops his camera to cover his ears, and it goes on for what seems like hours before suddenly cutting off, leaving viewers with ringing ears and goosebumps all along their arms. 

Len fumbles around, blind without his camera, before finding where it is on the floor and hoisting it back up. He looks shaken.

“Mick?” he hisses, and any sort of a drawl has vanished from his voice. 

“I’m fine,” Mick grunts from behind the camera. 

Len lets out a shaky breath. “We need to find a way out,” he says. “Ray is in the other room, alone.”

“Yeah,” Mick says, and stands as Len tries the door handle of their room. When it doesn’t turn, he just turns around and leans his back against it, looking defeated. 

“We’re stuck,” he says, and his breath clouds as he breathes out. “Shit.”

“It’s getting colder,” Mick says, instead of responding. “Fast.”

Len presses his lips together, shivering. “Do you have a temperature gage?” he says, and Mick must shake his head, because his lips tighten. “Great,” he says, and the camera cuts out.

-

Mick and Len appear in front of the camera, which seems to have been set on the floor at an angle. They’re leaning against the wall, both shivering as their breath comes out in white clouds. The quality of the video also seems strangely better, which Mick explains once he leans away from the lens.

“Camera died,” he says, teeth chattering. “Len has  _ graciously _ allowed me to use his camera.”

Len inclines his head briefly at the camera, still looking put off by being in front of it. He then turns his attention to Mick, and scoots himself over sneakily so that Mick doesn’t notice. The audience, however, definitely does. There are essays analysing this scoot.

“How long have we been in here?” Mick asks, after a beat of silence.

“Thirty two minutes,” Len says quickly, finger tapping against his leg. It seems to be a nervous habit. “I’m good with time,” he adds, at Mick’s incredulous look.

“Jesus,” Mick sucks in through his teeth. He stuffs his hands under his armpits. “My fingers are gonna fall off from the cold.”

“Let me see,” Len says, simply, and he tugs Mick’s arm away from his body in order to wrap his hands around Mick’s. 

Mick looks at Len like he’s seen a ghost, which is ironic, because he looks more shocked than he has at any ghost activity they’ve experienced thus far.

“‘S not just my hands that are cold, you know,” Mick tries after a few moments of silence, and there’s this weird look in his eye. Audiences determine, after some speculation, that it is the look of peaked interest and flirtation. “I’m not even wearin’ a jacket.”

“Hm,” Len hums, and there’s a huge smirk on his face. He shifts himself so that the entire left side of his body is pressed up against Mick. “How’s this?”

“It’s okay,” Mick says, and his eyes are crinkling. A voice that sounds distinctly like Ray’s starts screaming, sounding muffled. Mick leans closer, deaf to the noise. “But my face is pretty cold, too.”

Len’s smirk turns into a smile, betraying his amusement, and Mick grins back. This is the first time most of the audience has seen him look remotely happy. Screenshots are taken. 

Len lifts one hand to the side of Mick’s face. 

“That help?”

Mick doesn’t respond, and they stare at each other for a beat before Len leans up to capture Mick’s lips with his own. 

Another scream echoes throughout the house, this time sounding like a small child’s, but Mick and Len merely continue to make out. A small orb whirls around their heads as a third scream is uttered, but Len only starts climbing into Mick’s lap as a response, straddling him. As Mick’s hands go around Len’s waist, a large cracking sound comes from the hallway. They don’t even flinch.

They continue like that for a few more moments before a much closer and louder  _ crack  _ is heard, and they jump apart, looking disoriented. 

“ _ Mick! _ ” Ray yells, and then, “I got -- oh my God? Oh my  _ God. _ ”

“Ray,” Len grits out from the floor as Mick stands. As he does, it is hard to miss the fact that the fronts of his jeans are unbuttoned. Ray must also see, because he speaks again. 

“Jesus, Mick, there are things you can’t show on YouTube!” He sounds scandalized, and Len smirks shamelessly from his place on the floor.

“How did you get out?” Mick asks, ignoring Ray. 

“I’ll explain later,” Ray says. “How did you guys go from snapping at each other to making out?”

“I’ll explain later,” Mick says stubbornly, just as Len explains, “It was cold.”

Len stands, and the camera is lifted from the floor, whirling around to film Mick and Ray. Ray is in the doorway, having kicked it down, and Mick is standing with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at Ray.

“It’s six am, night’s over. Denny’s?” Len asks. Ray looks at him pityingly.

“Sorry, but Mick doesn’t li--”

Mick elbows him so hard that the audience winces in sympathy, and he raises his eyebrows at Len. “Let’s go.”

The camera shuts off.

-

Mick faces appears in front of the camera, looking tired. He’s sitting on the couch in his apartment, and as he zooms out, Len can be seen sitting by him. He eyes the camera suspiciously.

“What are you doing?” he asks, flatly. Mick looks at him.

“The weekly update,” he says, and Len raises his eyebrows. Mick elaborates.  “This is where I talk about the evidence we collected and what’s going to happen next week.” Len’s eyebrows go higher.

“So your vlog,” he says, and Mick scowls.

“ _ No,  _ it’s--”

“Mick’s been great,” Len says to the camera, straightfaced. “Went on his very first date this week, it was very excit--”

“So, the evidence,” Mick says, jerking the camera to the right so that Len is offscreen. He rubs a hand over his face. Len snorts. “A lot of it happened while Lenny and I were making out, so I had to include it. Hope you all enjoyed the show.”

Len snickers, and viewers take note of his lack of concern over the use of ‘Lenny’. Speculation begins to run even wilder than before.

Mick explains their findings and announces that they’ll be going to a hospital next week, and that Amaya is still unable to make it.

Fans, of course, ask for special guest star Ray Palmer. More of them ask for Len. And if Mick had already been planning on dragging Len along, nobody has to know. And if Len becomes Mick’s unofficial ghost hunting partner as a result, nobody has to know that either.

And, years later, even though they don’t announce it, fans soon figure out that Len has become Mick’s partner in another sense. Their new rings and refusal to take them off is a strong clue. Ray’s inability to keep anything to himself doesn’t help.

Mick still hasn’t told the two of them that they’re the reason he’s hit one million subscribers. And he really doesn’t plan on it.

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Mick Rory. I've never believed in ghosts, until I came face to face with one. So I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw onto video....With no big camera crews following us around, I am joined only by my fellow investigator Leonard Snart and our equipment tech Ray Palmer. The three of us will travel to the some of most highly active paranormal locations, where we will spend an entire night, being locked down from dusk until dawn....Raw...Extreme...
> 
> These are our Ghost Adventures.


End file.
